


Galaxie

by TheRaffyEla



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluffy, Gen, Portuguese | Brazil, Yuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaffyEla/pseuds/TheRaffyEla
Summary: Missy estava a beira da morte. Não havia mais regenerações... até a visita de uma velha amiga mudar todo o seu destino.





	Galaxie

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot que escrevi para o desafio "Starwoman" promovida pela ValdieWhittaker;  
> Boa leitura!

Missy já não tinha mais forças para se levantar. O poder que sua regeneração passada lhe atingiu foi poderosa demais. E ela já não tinha mais como se regenerar.  Deitada em uma grama árida e gelada por conta da estação do ano, Missy cantava uma música a qual não se lembrava de quem era. Só ouviu uma vez e nenhuma mais.

_“Você, você ama o jeito que eu te mexo_

_Você ama o jeito que eu te toco_

_Meu amado, no fim das contas_

_Você acreditará que Deus é uma mulher”_

Missy já daria os seus últimos suspiros, quando viu alguém se aproximar. Era uma mulher. Loira, trajando um grande jaleco de cor cinza, camisa azul escuro com listras de diversas cores e segurando um objeto que só viria de seu planeta natal. A visão de Missy já estava prejudicada, então não saberia ver quem era aquela mulher.

— Você está bem? — perguntou a mulher.

— Oh, claro. Eu só estou morrendo. — disse Missy, com seu jeito sarcástico de sempre.

— Sempre sendo assim, não é Missy?

— C-Como sabe meu nome?

— Não está me reconhecendo mesmo?

— N-Não…

— Venha. Vou te levar para a TARDIS.

Quando a mulher disse “TARDIS”, Missy se assustou e ficou com medo de ter que rever aquele que ela mais odiava — ou amava. Só que estava fraca demais para fazer alguma coisa. Missy sentiu que a mulher estava lhe carregando para um lugar iluminado. Missy sentiu que estava deitada em um lugar mais confortável do que estava anteriormente. De repente, sentiu algo espetando o seu braço e seu corpo começou a sentir uma dormência como nunca.

— Estou vendo galáxias… — disse Missy.

— Oh, eu também vejo. E todos os dias.

E Missy adormeceu.

*******

Passou algumas horas e Missy acordou. Estava em um quarto vestindo roupas brancas, seus cabelos estavam soltos e deitada em uma cama. Missy olhou para suas mãos e percebeu que ainda estava viva. Aquele local, apesar de ser somente um quarto, lhe era tão comum.

A visão de Missy já tinha melhorado, e ela, pode ver a mulher que lhe salvou melhor. Estava claro para Missy quem era ela, pois Senhor do Tempo reconhece outro Senhor do Tempo, não importando sua regeneração.

— Parou de ver galáxias? — Missy não respondeu — Oh, puxa eu sinto muito… de verdade, Missy. É que eu te salvei porquê… eu me lembrei que não te veria mais…

— Pensei que me odiasse, Doutor… — disse Missy, um pouco entre os dentes.

— Oh não, não. Me chame de Doutora. Sou uma Time Lady, como você. E outra: eu não te odeio, Missy. Por que diabos eu odiaria a minha melhor amiga? Nós víamos galáxias lá em Gallifrey, brincávamos no jardim de Rosas do Sul do seu pai. Eu só não entendo até hoje porque criou essa raiva por mim. Eu sempre quis te ajudar. Sempre.

— Você e nem ninguém entende os meus problemas.

— É claro que eu entendo. — A Doutora se aproximou de Missy, que se afastou com medo. Aquilo não era comum de Missy, mas já que estava fraca — Por favor, me deixe chegar perto de você. Só queria conversar. — Missy deixou, e a Doutora se sentou ao lado da cama — Agora me conte o que houve com você. Me lembro de ter deixado aquele planeta ainda quando era um velho escocês, mas não vi você e o Mestre mais.

— Ele me atacou. — disse Missy — Me fez de palhaça.

— Acho que agora você entende como o seu “eu interior” age. Talvez aprenda com isso.

— Eu queria ter morrido. Não queria que me salvasse.

— Mas eu salvei, ué. Tudo que eu mais queria era que pudéssemos ser amigas de novo. Eu te salvei milhares de vezes, Missy e nunca cobrei por isso. Não percebe que…

— Por favor, eu sei que você não me ama. — lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de Missy — Nunca. Só sabe me criticar.

— Eu te critico pelas suas atitudes egoístas. Eu não queria que fosse mais assim. Queria muito que voltássemos a ser amigas. Imagina nós duas vendo galáxias? Ahhhh que maravilhoso. Mas agora descanse. — A Doutora se abaixou e beijou a testa de Missy — E não apronte nada enquanto eu estiver ocupada.

A Doutora saiu da sala e Missy ficou na cama, pensando sobre aquele beijo, porém, do nada, ela sentiu uma vontade estranha de ir atrás da amiga de longa data e a agarrou pelo braço.

— Eu quero ver galáxias com você.

— De verdade?

— Sim. É tudo que eu mais queria.

— Missy… e-eu…

— Por favor…

Do nada, Missy sentiu uma pontada forte na sua barriga e desabou nos braços da Doutora.

— Você ainda não está recuperada. Precisa descansar.

— M-Mas eu não quero. Quero poder ver galáxias com você…

— Hum… tudo bem.

A Doutora pegou uma cadeira de rodas e Missy se sentou. A Doutora a levou para uma janela da TARDIS e levou Missy para ver a galáxia de Aertics III, uma das mais lindas galáxias que existiam no universo. Missy olhava aquilo e seus olhos brilharam. Nunca tinha visto uma galáxia daquele jeito.

— Achou bonita? — perguntou a Doutora.

— Sim. Eu nunca parei para ver uma galáxia assim. Acho que estou…

— Sim? Pode falar. Eu quero que diga, Missy.

— … emocionada. E eu não gosto nada desta palavra.

— Pois deveria gostar desta palavrinha, pois a emoção, seja ela qual for, é a maior virtude de nós, os seres vivos deste longo universo. — Missy ficou quieta e a Doutora continuou — Koschei… olhe para mim. — Missy olhou e ficou arrepiada ao ouvir a Doutora dizer o seu nome — Não fique assim.

— Quero voltar para o meu quarto. A minha cabeça, bem, perturbada… e fazia tempo que eu não sentia isso, desde que parei de ouvir aqueles malditos barulhos na minha cabeça. Por favor, eu só quero é poder descansar em paz…

— Missy… tudo bem. Não vai adiantar falar muito. Mas gostou de ver a galáxia?

— Claro. Obrigado por isso, Doutora.

A Doutora deu outro beijo nela, mas desta vez no rosto. Aquilo, gelou seus dois corações de um jeito que nunca gelaria antes.


End file.
